wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiedźmin 1: Miejsca
Najważniejsze miejsca w grze są następujące: Kaer Morhen, Podgrodzie, Klasztorna, Handlowa, Brzeg / Wioska Odmęty, Stara Wyzima, Cmentarz na bagnach i Stare Dworzyszcze. : Przegląd * Kręgi Żywiołów * Karczmy * Kupcy * Miejsc Mocy Prolog Kaer Morhen * Laboratorium * Courtyard * Ground floor (1st floor for North Americans) ** Kitchen ** Dining hall * First floor (2nd floor for North Americans) ** Evening hall ** Library ** Armory ** West hall * Triss' room Akt Pierwszy Podgrodzie * Zajazd * Krypta * Cave under the city walls * Eternal Fire shrines * Old mill * Salamandra hideout in the Outskirts ** Southern cave in the Outskirts Wieś * Church * Reverend's house * Vesna's house Private homes These are private homes outside the wieś * Abigail's house * Haren Brogg's house, in the fishing village * Odo's house * Farming village Bramy * Brama Mariborska, locked * Merchants' Gate, locked * Miller's Gate, locked until the end of the Act Akt Drugi Klasztorna * Dom detektywa * Klasztor Zakonu * Loszek * Mieszkanie Shani * Szpital Lebiody * Angus' house * Armorer of the Order * Herbalist's house * haunted house, where the very old wine is as well as the wraiths Coleman needs killed * Merchant Street * Order outpost * Kanały ** Lionhead Spider Cultists' lair ** Krypta na kanały * Szpital Lebiody ** Altar of Melitele * Thaler's place * Cmentarz wyzimski ** Krypta na cmentarz Dzielnica nieludzi * Dwarven Blacksmith shop * Dwarven Blacksmith's house, where the half-elf Geralt saves in A Ghost Story is staying * Kalkstein's place * Vivaldi's place Dzielnica biedoty * Eager Thighs Brothel * Miś Kudłacz * Baranina's place * house where the thug who sends Geralt into a trap in A Ghost Story lives * "haunted" house where the ambush takes place * warehouse where Vincent leaves Geralt to deal with Salamandra Bramy * Gate to the dike * Gate to the Trade Quarter, locked * Merchants' Gate, not specifically identified and locked * North Gate, locked Grobla Bagna * Glinianki (or clay pits) ** Vodyanoi altar * Jaskinia na bagnach * Święty gaj * Wsi z ceglarze ** Vaska's hut * Wieża Maga * Golem Burial Grounds * Gramps' hut * the landing * Lumberjacks' glade * Scoia'tael encampment * Wyvern Island Akt Trzeci Handlowa * Mieszkanie Triss * Nowy Narakort * Bank Vivaldich * Dom Nocy * Strażnica * Cmentarz wyzimski, new entrance available * Gamblers' den * Herbalist's house * John Natalis Square * Marketplace ** Salt Square ** Tanners Square ** Radovid's hideout * Pankiera house (Rozalind, the girl with lutnia Jaskra) * Salamandra hideout * Town hall ** Town hall warehouse * the Workshop Bramy * Cemetery Gates * Gate to the Temple Quarter * Maribor Gate, locked * Miller's Gate, locked Klasztorna * all locations accessible in Akt Drugi * Klasztor Zakonu * Dzielnica nieludzi, new location accessible within ** house where Alvin is being held after he is kidnapped * Kanały new locations accessible within ** Elven ruins ** Salamandra hideout Bagna * all locations accessible in Akt Drugi * Salamandra encampment Inne * Bazy salamandry Akt Czwarty Wyspa Rybitw * Altar of Dagon Pola * Krypta na pola * Kręgi Druidzkie * the Hermit's hut ** Kurgans * Old Farm * Raspberry patch (also called Hanged Man's tree) * Ruined mill Brzeg * Jaskinia elfów * Fisher King's hut * Lady of the Lake's Altar * Krypta na Brzeg Wioska Odmęty Wieś * Adam's house * Alina's house * Baker's house * Blacksmith's house * Celina's house * Tobias, the village chief's, house Poza miejscowością * Bridge to the Fields * Karczma w Odmętach * Healer's hut * Riverbank * Ruins Akt Piąty Zamek Foltesta Cmentarz na bagnach * Ancient crypts * Cemetery Island ** Krypta strzygi *** Saint Gregory's tomb * Old Mine ** Ancient crypt beneath the Old Mine * Krypta Kruka * Refugees' caves ** Agnes of Glanville's lair ** Druids' cave Stare Dworzyszcze * Stare Dworzyszcze ** Old Manor catacombs Stara Wyzima * Breach in the wall * Executioner's tower * Fences' hangout * Field hospital * Kalkstein's laboratory * Makeshift forge * Order command post * Scoia'tael hideout * Solitary tower Grobla * Gate to Old Vizima, locked except to enter at the beginning of the Act * Gate to New Vizima, locked Epilog Klasztorna * Klasztor Zakonu * Bezpieczny dom * Kanały ** Zeugl's lair Lodowe Pustkowia Not so much a "physical" location, but a dreamspace. Miejsca wspomniane w grze * Brokilon * Dol Blathanna * Mahakam * Nordlingowie ** Kaedwen ** Redania *** Blaviken *** Novigrad ** Temeria *** Maribor * Nilfgaard * Zerrikania ** Metinna Kategoria:Miejsca w grze de:Handlungsorte nach Kapiteln en:Locations by Act pl:Miejsca w grze